1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image telecommunication apparatus which includes an external telephone so as to selectively function as a telephone or an image telecommunication devices, particularly to an image telecommunication apparatus which includes a memory unit for memorizing shortening telephone numbers utilized specially for image telecommunication purpose but can allow the external telephone to utilize these shortening telephone numbers in view of facilitating its dialing operation.
And further, the present invention relates to an image telecommunication apparatus which can promptly complete an image telecommunication procedure in the case where an image telecommunication apparatus receives facsimile message transmitted from an outer manually operated image telecommunication apparatus, while standing by in a condition wherein a telephone call is automatically received prior to image telecommunication (hereinafter, referred to as a TEL-prioritized automatic receiving mode).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an image telecommunication apparatus such as a facsimile etc. is usually equipped with an external telephone so that the image telecommunication apparatus can be used not only for the image telecommunication but for ordinary telephone conversation. FIG. 9 is an example showing a conventional facsimile machine.
In FIG. 9, a reference numeral 1 denotes a facsimile function unit for processing image (its details is explained later), and a reference numeral 2 denotes a telecommunication control unit 2 including a network control portion and a modem to control a facsimile telecommunication operation. A reference numeral 3 denotes a dialing I/O unit provided as a telephone function portion so as to constitute a facsimile machine together with the facsimile function unit 1.
A reference numeral 5 denotes a memory unit for storing shortening telephone numbers, and a reference numeral 6 denotes an external telephone connected to a line 4 in parallel with the facsimile function portion 1. A reference numeral 7 denotes a FAX/TEL switch provided for changing over the connection of the line 4 between the facsimile function portion 1 and the telephone function portion including the dialing I/O unit 3 and the external telephone 6. A reference numeral 8 denotes a TEL/TEL switch provided for changing over the connection of the line 4 between the dialing I/O unit 3 and the external telephone 6.
A reference numeral 9 denotes a control unit for controlling each operations of telephone function and facsimile function. A reference numeral 10 denotes an operation & display unit for inputting various instructions necessary for performing the facsimile telecommunication and displaying its operational condition. The dialing I/O unit 3 performs both dialing and receiving operations for telephone calls.
With this arrangement, in the case where the facsimile telecommunication is carried out, the facsimile machine initiates its operation when facsimile telecommunication commands are input from the operation & display unit 10 to the control unit 9. And, the control unit 9 not only changes over the TEL/TEL switch 8 to the dialing I/O unit 3 side, but reads out the corresponding telephone number from the memory unit 5, in case of shortening dialing, to send it to the dialing I/O unit 3.
When the dialing I/O unit 3 receives this telephone number, it catches hold of the line 4 for dialing. Then, if an opposite terminal returns a receiving response, the control unit 9 changes over the FAX/TEL switch 7 to the facsimile function unit 1 side so that the facsimile telecommunication operation can be carried out under the telecommunication control unit 2.
On the other hand, in the case where the external telephone 6 is used for telephone conversation, it is carried out simply in such a manner that a handset of the external telephone is taken up and then the telephone number is inputted through dial keys to catch hold of the line 4.
In such a conventional facsimile machine even if it has a function for enabling an operator to dial by a one touch dial operation or a shortening dial operation and so on (hereinafter, referred to as a "shortening dialing", collectively), if the external telephone 6 has only a single function, an operator has no measure other than directly dialing the telephone number of an opposite terminal. On the other hand, in the case where the external telephone 6 has multi-function, an operator needs to duplicatively register the same number in the memory installed in the external telephone 6 since the shortening dialing function provided exclusively for the facsimile apparatus cannot be utilized for this external telephone 6.
That is, there was no measure other than utilizing a function of the external telephone 6 itself after registering the telephone number of the opposite terminal or directly dialing as well as a single-function telephone. Thus, the function of the facsimile apparatus has been utilized only for the facsimile itself and could not be commonly utilized for the external telephone 6.
Furthermore, among various facsimile machines, there is a popular facsimile machine which is given a priority to its telephone function rather than its facsimile function. The Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. SHO63-211960 or FIGS. 7 and 8 discloses this type of conventional facsimile machine.
A flow chart shown in FIG. 7 shows a sending function operated in a sending terminal and a receiving function operated in a receiving terminal.
The sending terminal carries out its sending operation as follows. In step T1, an operator of the sending terminal checks whether or not he can hear a dial tone. If the operator hears the dial tone in the step T1, he carries out a dialing operation in a step T2. In turn, it is checked whether or not a ring tone returns within a predetermined time through steps T3, T4. And, if rings tone does not return within a predetermined time, the operator hangs up the telephone in a step T5. To the contrary, if the ring tone returns, the operator keeps waiting a response coming back from the receiving terminal.
On the other hand, the receiving terminal carries out its receiving operation as follows. In a step T6, it is checked whether or not the ring is detected in response to the dialing operation in the previous step T2 of the sending terminal. If the ring has been detected, it is further checked in a step T7 whether or not the receiving terminal is in a stand-by OK condition for subsequent receiving operation.
If it is judged that the receiving terminal is in a stand-by OK condition, the receiving terminal starts its receiving response procedure in a step T8. And, in the following step T9, the receiving terminal sends out a recording announce so as to transmit a voice message, telling that the receiving is an a TEL-prioritized automatic receiving mode wherein the a telephone means is connected to the line prior to a facsimile means; that is, the telephone means is given priority.
A specific example of the detail operation performed in the previous steps T8 and T9 is shown in FIG. 8.
As shown in FIG. 8, when a ball signal of 16 Hz is detected, first of all, a false ring back tone R1 is sent out for a time period of T1. And, subsequently, a voice response A is sent out for a time period of T2. The voice response A is outputted in a form of a recording announce or a speech synthesis, telling for example, "Now, it is calling. Please wait for a while."
After this voice response A, a false ring back tone R2 is sent out for a time period of T3, And, subsequently, a voice response B is sent out for a time period of T4. The voice response B is outputted similarly in a form of a recording announce or a speech synthesis, telling for example, "There is no one responding this call. If you want to send a facsimile, please send it after a beep sound"
A time duration after the sending-out of the false ring back tone R1 is initiated until a timing the voice response B is sent out corresponds to an operator call & external telephone call section for the receiving terminal. And, a time duration after the sending-out of the false ring back tone R1 is initiated until the sending-out of the voice response B is finished corresponds to a hook off section for the receiving terminal, and also corresponds to a calling tone (i.e. CNG) detecting section. The calling tone (i.e. CNG) represents a calling side non-voice terminal.
After having finished the sending-out operation of the voice response B, the receiving terminal sends out a CED which represents a called side terminal discriminating signal, in a step T10 and, in turn, moves into a phase B.
On the other hand, the sending terminal is in a hook off detecting condition after finishing the dialing operation and keeps waiting for the CED by checking whether or not the CED sound is heard in a step T11. Then, if a certain long time has elapsed without listening the CED sound in steps 11, 12, the telephone is hung up in a step T13. To the contrary, if the CED sound is heard, the operator pushes a start button for starting the facsimile communication so as to connect the facsimile machine to the line in a step T14 and, in turn, moves into the phase B.